


Too Late

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Demon Castiel, Evil Castiel, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: demon!cas beating up dean and tying him up and fucking him until dean is sobbing mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Dean was slammed into the wall, and he groaned in pain.

"C-Cas…what are you-"

Dean was tossed to the other side of the room, crashing into a dresser and he curled up, hands raised.

"Stop! Fuck, Cas! Please!" He looked up and Dean’s face paled when he saw inky black instead on the blue eyes he knew. "Cas?"

Cas smiled, but something was off. “Hello Dean.” Cas said, flicking his wrist, and Dean was forced upwards.

"Cas! Wait! Stop!" Dean said, trying to fight against the invisible force Cas possessed.

He was tossed across the room again for his struggles.

"Fight me Dean. Watch what happens."

"Fighting? Who said anything about fighting?" Dean groaned holding his head in his hands.

He was lifted again, and brought over to the bed.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, as his arms were forced above his head. Cas brought over rope and smiled.

"I shall have my way with you. I could keep you pinned with my powers, but I much rather have you tied up for me."

Cas bounds Dean’s wrists to the headboard and started ripping away Dean’s clothes, tossing the pieces to the floor.

"Cas…don’t." Dean said.

"It’s amusing to think you can stop me Dean." Cas said, sucking on some fingers while he stripped himself.

He forced Dean’s legs up and Dean tried to pull away.

Cas growled and retrieved more rope, forcing Dean’s legs into the air and tying one end to Dean’s ankles, the other end to the headboard, forcing Dean to bare himself for Cas.

"No…" Dean murmured as Cas shoved a finger inside Dean, starting to open Dean’s hole up.

_

Dean begged and pleaded for Cas to stop, each phrase being ignored.

With each stretch of Cas’ fingers Dean groaned and whimpered, looking away, trying to distract himself.

"Look at me Dean." Cas said, pulling his fingers away. He started to slick his cock, and Dean whimpered. "Look at me!"

Dean turned his head, eyes wide and fearful.

"Cas…don’t. This ain’t you." Dean begged softly.

"It is now, Dean." Cas said, thrusting sharply inside Dean.

Dean cried out and Cas started moving, groaning as he felt Dean all around him.

"Dean…you’re so tight around my cock." Cas murmured. He rocked his hips, angling to hit Dean’s prostate with each thrust.

"Oh, god…oh, god, stop, please. Cas, please." Dena begged. "Stop. Stop!"

"No." Cas said. "I won’t. You feel so good, Dean. So nice. I believe that I’m going to have to do this more often."

"No!" Dean cried out, moaning a sob as Cas nailed his prostate. "No, please…" His lower lip quivered and Dean tried to keep himself calm.

"You no longer have a say Dean." Cas said, grunting.

Another sob escaped Dean’s throat, and he felt a tear fall down his face. Dean broke underneath Cas, while Cas fucked him.

Cas laughed, watching tears slide down Dean’s cheeks.

"Dean, I assure you, it is not that bad. I will take care of you. All you have to do is bent for me when I wish."

"No. Cas, no. Let me go. Let me go, please. God."

Cas chuckled, leaning, and pressing his lips to Dean’s neck.

"Mine now." Cas said, before he bit down on Dean’s neck, making a mark, and he came inside of Dean.

Dean cried out, trying to pull away desperately.

"Too late. You’re too late." Cas said.


End file.
